In the manufacture of fiber composite components, in aircraft construction, what are known as prepreg materials are often used. For example, fiber fabrics pre-impregnated with a matrix material are referred to as prepreg material. However, prepreg material of this type has some drawbacks in relation to the production thereof, such as high costs, limited storage life, and high cycle time during processing. An advantageous alternative is for example what is known as resin transfer moulding (RTM). In this context, a dry, that is to say matrix-free, fiber preform is impregnated with matrix material in a mould. A preform of this type is for example of a shape close to the final contour, and is kept in shape for example by means of stitches and/or by means of a thermoplastic binder.
A method and a device for producing preforms of this type is disclosed for example in DE 10 2010 014 704 A1. In this context, in a first step continuously introduced fiber layers are deformed transversely in a predetermined manner, and in a second step the resulting profile is selectively longitudinally curved. However, this system can only produce preforms which are of the same profile over the entire length thereof. This system is further inflexible because layers having a 0° fiber orientation, which are provided in the layer construction, are also deformed; since they cannot be compressed or stretched in the longitudinal direction, they always have to be positioned in the neutral fiber. In particular in aircraft construction, components such as formers are required which are of a variable profile, that is to say in particular a variable height, over the length or the periphery thereof. The requirement for a reduced profile height occurs for reasons of space, for example in the region of a floor structure installed in a fuselage cell.